Secret Santas
by Mini Maslow
Summary: It's December, 2013. Mrs Collins has yearly contests for Christmas, but this year she wants to have a little bit of fun. She decides to have a Secret Santa. When the girls get one of the guys, and the guys get the girls (OCs), some are thrilled and others not so much. Happy Holidays c:
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my new story, Secret Santas. Well it's actually a rewrite because the original just wasn't going the way I wanted! So there will be 4 main OCs which are:**

**McKayla West- Mine (Maddie Hasson)**

**Vanessa Hart- IHeartLogieBear (Demi Lovato)**

**Alisson Gray- TinyHandzRuleBD (Maia Mitchell)**

**Maci Sawyer- BigTimeFan50 (Claire Holt)**

**My One Disclaimer That Will Last The Whole Story: I don't own Big Time Rush, I own the plot line and one OC though :)**

**And little twist to this is that I will try to update this daily and the dates will match up with real life, so the christmas chapter will be posted on Christmas exc. And the whole story will be in 3rd person, unless I really need a specific POV which I'll note.**

**Now here's the story :)**

* * *

_** December 1st 2013**_

_**Apartment 3A, Palmwoods**_

McKayla got up from the dinner table to go serve herself some more food while everybody else kept talking. Allison being super happy about it being December, Vanessa was raving about Imagine Dragon's new song, and of course Maci was trying to get everybody on board for her new film.

"Can everybody shut up and be glad that we only have two weeks until winter break!" McKayla announced, everybody just stopped for about two seconds before continuing their conversations, which nobody was actually paying attention to seeing there was another 3 subjects also being discussed.

"McKayla's right, we need to be quiet for a bit, so Maci you were talking about a film?" Allison talked above everybody for a little , before everybody listened. Allison was known for being the baby of the group, and the shy was super hyper and a bit childish but only around her friends, she wasn't confident in her 5'6 frame, brunette wavy hair, and caring brown eyes.

"Yeah. I was thinking about Runaways for the title. I was thinking that 2 of you can be running away and one is a drug dealer who takes them under your wing. " Maci replied, drinking some water , waiting for some criticism. Maci was more of the outgoing yet outspoken girl in the group, that's what makes her and Allison great friends they both love the behind the camera scene, and are pretty quiet. That is when you're her friend, she's very sarcastic and rude towards people she doesn't like but everybody tends to be on her good side.

"It's a bit dark,I like it." Vanessa replied, taking a bite of her taco,before laughing along with the others. Vanessa looked, and acted pretty tough in front of people she didn't know well or wanted to scare. She dressed in black leather clothes, blue hair, and had a reputation for being a 'bad girl' but underneath all that she was just Nessa, a funny girl who the 3 girls in that room knew and loved.

"A tip to make our lives easier, just put us in some of Nessa's worn out clothes. She has a shit load of shirts we can cut up - more - and dirty." McKayla added, starting to fight with Nessa as a punch was thrown. McKayla was a petite girl with a big mouth, she didn't start the fight but she finished it. She was about 5'4, with curly blonde hair, and she dressed super weirdly, to school she dresses chic tomboy, as she puts it, and girly out. She was friends with a bunch of people and had 3 enemies, 13 letters,The Jennifers.

"Anyways sorry to end dinner so quickly, but I'm taking a set of Tumblr pics right now, anybody want to join?" No answer. Most of these girls didn't like the camera and only took pictures when they looked extra special.

"I'll start writing the script with Maci." Allison announced, also putting her dishes in the dishwasher before falling Maci to their shared room.

"Guess I'll wash dishes before writing." Vanessa replied, rolling her eyes at the girls dashing off with a "Thanks for offering." or "Yeah have fun.

* * *

**_Meanwhile in 2J_**

"Dinosaur chicken nuggets and chocolate milk coming through!" James and Carlos called as they brought over two trays. Mamma Knight and Katie went to Minnesota all December, and the boys wanted too , but Gustavo got a call from griffin that he wanted another Christmas EP.

"James no offence, but my chicken is black on one side." Logan scrunched up his nose and tossed his chicken onto the tray again. He then opened his notebook and began scribbling down a bunch of words for his essay, it was on something made in the 1900s that changed America. Logan Mitchell, the nerd, he didn't mind the title, he loved being acknowledged for being smarter than the others.

"Then how about you make the chicken nuggets next time!" James replied, digging into his own plate of chicken nuggets. He knew he was gonna work out in a few hours, so he enjoyed his food. James didn't work out necessarily to lose weight he worked out to keep himself looking 'Jamazing' for the ladies, he was known as the Pretty One and a ladies' man so he wanted to keep his reputation going.

"Why don't we just eat corndogs all month?I mean it's better than eating these nasty burnt chicken nuggets." Carlos replied, chewing on his corndog before chugging down his chocolate milk. Carlos wasn't the smart one, he was okay with that since he was known as the funny one or the class clown.

That remark just started a whole nother argument on how Logan knew the exact temperature and baking time, and James backing up on how his were just crispy, and Carlos was just being Carlos and switching sides between the two.

"Can't you guys just shut the hell up? James,take Logan's advice on how to bake them, Logan stop being so Logan all the time, and Carlos nobody else here likes corndogs!"

That came from Kendall, the leader who kept everybody together. He could hear them over his headphones, which blasted music.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go get ready for the gym." James replied, rolling his eyes after Logan told him he would get nauseous or some crap.

"I'm gonna study and tutor Carlos. So you're washing dishes Bye!" Logan replied, putting the plates in the sink before running off with Carlos.

* * *

_** Back to 3A**_

"Please Nessa?" McKayla whined, she wanted to take some best friend tumblr pics. And Vanessa was the only one who had her makeup on already, so she'd be okay with pictures.

"Fine, but only because I look presentable." Vanessa smirked, looking down at her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans, some converse, and an ACDC tank top on. That looked similar to what McKayla was wearing, a Beatles t shirt, a burgundy skater skirt, and some burgundy converse.

McKayla got her Canon Rebel t3i out and set it up to have a timer. The two girls took some silly pics, some flirty looking pics, and of course the cute pictures. Then McKayla got her blue Fujifilm Instax 8 Mini Camera and took about 2 pictures which she added to the heart collage she was making on the wall next to her bed.

Meanwhile down the hall the two girls were making a script and planning out camera angles and such.

"Okay so I was thinking 2 runaways, McKayla and you, and the drug dealer should be Vanessa. I would be behind camera." Maci told Allison who nodded, scribbling down a few lines.

"I was thinking that McKayla's character should be the one who wanted to run away and I just went along with it. And then I end up escaping and running home while McKayla stays." Allison replied, Maci liking this idea wrote it down.

"So you're like the Selena Gomez in 'Spring Breakers' ?" Maci told Allison, the two laughing at the comment.

"I guess."

_Knock Knock!_

"Come in!" The two girls called out in unison.

"McKayla and I are going to our kick boxing lesson, we'll be back by 9:30." Vanessa informed the two girls. They were actually happy because when Nessa and McKayla went to kickboxing they worked on scripts, filmed funny short clips, and pigged out.

"Okay, have fun!'' Maci said, before Allison added, "And don't get hurt."

"We won't, bye!" Vanessa said, her head going back outside. Then McKayla called out, "Bye!"

"Popcorn or Cup of Noodles?" Allison asked as soon as the two girls were out of the apartment.

"Why not both?" Maci replied, shrugging before they were both giggling over how they were probably gonna be obese since they do this about 3 times a week.

* * *

** At the Gym**

McKayla and Vanessa both waited for their trainer, sitting down in the corner of the gym, McKayla listening to Stars Dance, she honestly loved Selena's new album, and Vanessa was on twitter and Facebook.

"Kay, look at the cutie near the weights." Nessa told her friend, her eyes pointing towards the weights. Standing their was the guy that all girls dreamed of having as their boyfriend, James Diamond.

"What about him?" McKayla asked, focusing on her lockscreen, a picture of her and Nessa making the infinity sign with their bodies.

"That;s James Diamond, and he's checking you out." Vanessa replied, looking at her with a 'the guy of everybodys dream is looking at you why aren't you reacting' kind of expression on her face.

"Nessa I get it, you think I should just go up to him and introduce myself. But if I wasn't in a tanktop and shorts he wouldn't look at me, I mean he doesn't look at me in any of our classes together. And I sit next to him for 2. Plus you know that I'm not looking for a relationship where I'll be played again." McKayla told her friend, putting her music on again. She had been in a relationship with this guy named Andrew, it became long distance when she moved to LA, after 3 months of this long distance relationship her friend Chachi (or Olivia) called her saying that he was seen with the whore of her high school, Destiny. And so she confronted him over their video chat and she ended it, so she isn't looking for anything right now.

"It's your choice." Nessa replied, getting up once their trainer Taylor walked in. McKayla looked over and saw James now checking out their trainer. She was about 23, and was almost a replica of Elizabeth Gillies. McKayla rolled her eyes, before pulling her hair up and starting to wrap up her hands.

Vanessa noticed her friend and then looked over at James, sending him a glare. He looked confused, but he noticed what he'd done. Before he went into the other room of the gym where all the machines were.

"Okay so let's begin." Taylor said, in her usual perky and British accent.

* * *

** With Maci and Allison**

"Alright you got the Tapatio packets?" Maci asked Allison, as she was waiting at the dinner table.

"All 34." Allison replied, smiling. The two girls had already written about half the script, well first draft, and played a bit Just Dance 2014. And now had decided on playing Never Have I Ever, without alcohol hence the Tapatio packets.

Maci began simple with a "Never have I ever been intimidated by the Jennifers."

Allison opened up a tapatio packet and using her fingers to slide it up took all of it in one gulp.

"Never have I ever kissed a boy." Allison told Maci, smirking because Maci had.

"You haven't?" Maci asked, pretty surprised since she had her first kiss at 14.

"Nope. And don't plan on until I find a nice guy who knows how to treat a girl." Allison replied, looking up dreamily.

"You're thinking of Carlos. Aren't you?" Maci joked around, she saw the way she looked at him, and the fact that Allison actually laughed at his jokes in class -risking getting in trouble- made it all make sense.

"Who? The one that always gets in trouble in class? Because I wasn't." Allison finished saying that in less time that it takes you to count to 10.

"Okay." Maci told her, putting her hands up in defense.

The two girls kept playing until it was 9:20 and they started putting away the mess. Then they went back to the room and opened up their notebooks took out their pens, pencils, erasers, highlighters, and laptops. They laid it out in the middle space in between their beds. Then they heard the door open "Call dibs on shower!" was heard and then you heard drawers opening and shutting before little footsteps closing the door behind her.

"So I guess McKayla got shower?" Allison asked, before walking out.

"Yeah, but I'm hungry anyways." Vanessa said, grabbing a piece of frozen pizza before putting it into the microwave. "So what did you dork-ettes do while we were gone?"

"We finished about half the script and then watched some past short films to see what techniques we could use in this film and stuff." Maci told her, pushing her blonde hair behind her ears.

"Cool, well Jam-" Vanessa was cut off by the microwave beeping and so she got her pizza. Served herself some lemonade and sat down before continuing.

"Like I was saying, James Diamond was totally checking McKa-" Vanessa was cut off by McKayla opening the bathroom door,

"Stop telling them about it." McKayla groaned, holding her towel around herself, blushing pink.

As soon as she left, "But she didn't care because she thinks he's a player like her ex."

"How does she not care?! It's James fucking Diamond!" Maci exclaimed, covering her mouth so she didn't get too loud.

"But he fucked up because right when Taylor walked in her started looking at her."

"Then maybe McKayla is right to not want attention from him." Allison said, before saying goodnight because she was planning on doing the rest of her homework until she was tired.

"Yeah I have to finish typing out my essay, so BYE!" Maci told Nessa before going into her room, Vanessa put her plates to wash before getting in the shower and going to bed. Finding McKayla sound asleep.

* * *

**So yeah that's the first chapter. You got some background info, and got to meet both the Girls and Guys. Sorry if you think this is short, but this is the first chapter and since much isn't happening it's kinda hard to write too much without boring you guys.**

**Remember to Review (:**

**-MiniMaslow**


	2. Chapter 2

**So Sorry for not updating until today! I accidently deleted the documents on Docs, and I also have a project which they gave us on Tuesday and it's due on Tuesday, while I have another project! So I will be trying to catch up by Sunday :)**

* * *

**December 2nd, 2013**

**Apartment 2J**

The alarm rang at 6:30, that is for James, Kendall, and Carlos. Logan always woke up at 6:00, as always. He always checked the school website to see if there were any assignments he didn't do -which there never was- , or any upcoming projects. And now since he was in charge of making breakfast, and giving everybody an amount from Mrs Knights money (that she left for them) to spend on lunch.

"Good morning!" James said, walking in.

"Don't you get the ladies looking like that." Logan replied sarcastically, then he looked at James' appearance.

Messed up hair, sweatpants, and no shirt. I mean this probably makes girls swoon, but Logan just found it funny, especially the squeal that came out of his friends mouth.

"I was gonna eat, but turns out I've got to go get Diamonized." And with that the door was shut, with James behind it.

"Morning." A tired Kendall mumbled, followed by Carlos rubbing his eyes.

They both got their cups of orange juice and their plates of scrambled eggs and ooatmeal.

"Where's James?" Carlos asked, digging into his food.

"Getting dolled up." Logan replied, causing all three of the boys to laugh.

"And in record time here comes James." Kendall announced, pointing himself towards James.

"Shut up Asshole." James muttered, getting his food and sitting down to eat by himself while Logan fixed his backpack, and Carlos went with Kendall to go get ready.

* * *

**Meanwhile in 3A**

"McKayla you have a curling iron?!" Maci yelled across the apartment.

"My hairs naturally curly ask Nessa!" McKayla called back.

This is how Monday, and most other days went. The girls liked looking 'presentable' as they said, curling their hair and such, but this was some days. Other days it's messy buns, oversized sweatshirts, leggings, sneakers, and done.

All the girls ate quickly before going to brush their teeth and finish their makeup. This caused them to have exactly 5 minutes to go down to floor A and wait for .

"You guys 5 minutes run!" This was yelled by Allison, who always watched the clock.

All 4 girls booked it to the elevator, impatiently waiting for the elevator. They heard the ding and ran inside closing the door before the running family could come inside. Then the door opened on the 2nd Floor.

"Ugh! What now?" Vanessa groaned, rolling her eyes at the four boys walking into the elevator.

"Good morning to you too Sunshine." Carlos replied, obviously sarcastic. It seemed like the two groups never liked each other, seemed. Somehow it also looked like there was one from the boys group who was made for one of the girl group.

Once the elevator opened they sprinted to their class, which were already going into class. Of course Jett Stetson would close the door before half of the groups couldn't go in.

"Go get tardy slips." Jett told them right before the door slammed. McKayla, James, Maci, and Kendall all walked to the office, the Palmwoods had given their school a floor which had a bunch of classrooms, one office, and 1 restroom and water fountain per hall.

"Names and Homerooms''

"McKayla West,Collins"

"Maci Sawyer, Collins."

"James Diamond, Collins."

"And Kendall Knight, Collins."

The secretary gave each their tardy slips before sending them off to class. They knocked on the door and entered, sure enough everybody stared at them like they had just killed somebody.

"Nice for you to join us, take a seat and I'll continue the announcements." Miss Collins greeted, sickeningly sweet. Miss Collins gave weekly announcements, and everybody waited for this one. Since it was officially December they expecting a bunch of Christmas news and such.

"Okay so as you know we have yearly competitions. Though, this year I'd like to do something different! Secret Santas!" Misss Collins squealed, she clapped her hands.

There were the preppy bunch who were super excited, and then there were those -most of the class- who didn't really care/didn't want to do this gift exchange.

"What if we don't do it?" Vanessa asked, popping her bubble gum.

"You fail my class, and have to retake it." Miss Collins replied, getting two hats from her desk.

"Now this half picks from this half and the other half."

Everybody got a name from the hat and passed it back. It got to the girls and they picked one and then passed it back to the boys. Throughout the class a chorus of groans, or squeals were heard.

"Now another announcements is our annual Christmas concert! Now we are doing in Duos! Lady's choice, so you can choose to do this with your Secret Santa partner, or whoever got you. This will be decided the 20th."

Everybody started packing, every December the high schoolers got out at 12:20 and it was 12:10.

Ring the bell had rung and everybody had barged out the door.

"So who'd you get?" Was asked in Unison by the girls. They were all curious to find out.

"I got that nerd Logan Mitchell," Vanessa snorted, "I'll get him a math book, better yet my math book."

"What about you Maci?" Allison asked, smiling at her own paper. She got her crush, Carlos Garcia. Nobody really knew except for Maci who hasn't really gotten an answer but pretty much suspects it.

"Knight. Kendall Knight." Maci smirked, see she didn't know whether she liked Kendall, but she knew that he amused her. She knew what buttons to push and he was a dork.

"I got Carlos." Allison said, she was quite excited.

Everybody looked at McKayla, she looked up from her phone and saw everybody staring at her. She sighed, unfolding the paper, before muttering 'fuck this' and crumpling the paper.

"Who'd you get?" Vanessa asked, she probably already knew. It was James. McKayla didn't hide her diary very well so Nessa knew that Kayla hated the fact that she thought she was falling for Diamond, she didn't hate James himself. But that's what everybody thought.

"James Fucking Diamond." McKayla told her friends, they didn't know why she was mad, but they decided to talk to her later.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the Boys**

"I got this girl Allison Gray? Who's that?" Carlos wondered, he knew there was one girl who never really talked in class, but didn't know whether that was her or not.

"The quiet girl in class, the one you thought was the french exchange student. I got….. Vanessa Hart." Logan whispered the last part, gulping. To be quite honest he thought he liked her and that terrified him, she was the bad girl of school. Known for beating people up, and wearing dark makeup.

"Well sucks for you two, because I actually got somebody I talk to. Maci Sawyer." Kendall didn't mind who he got. He thought they were friends, McKayla got them to talk. Now McKayla and Kendall knew each other since McKayla's dad was from Minnesota and when they visited they were neighbors.

"Well I got McKayla West, the one girl who I can't get to like me. And she seems to hate me." James groaned, falling back onto the couch. He knew he fucked up, since the day she got to LA. He was her friend and found out about her ex, yet flirted with her but got with another girl.

_What have you done Diamond?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Still Catching Up! I plan on catching up before the end of this week since the project is going to be finished!**

* * *

_**December 3, 2013**_

_**At School**_

Today was the day that the christmas worksheets would begin, math worksheets that would give you the answers to make a face, and using 12 days of Christmas to answer questions. Except Miss Collins didn't give out any of those worksheets instead she arranged the tables two have two chairs on both sides.

"Okay class, we are going to have a special class day today and tomorrow. Everybody find a seat to sit on." Miss Collins announced, everybody was puzzled, but did as told.

"Okay each of you will have one minute to talk to whoever is in front of you and discuss what you want for christmas and such. This way you each have ideas on what to buy for your partner. Time starts now."

Everybody was talking about new music, ITunes cards, and everything they wanted, well whoever actually liked this assignment. Except for Vanessa who was saying that she didn't want anything or that she wanted scissors or a dead cat to scare off the kids who didn't believe her reputation.

"McKayla it seems to be your lucky day." James told the petite girl in front of him. He watched the way her green gray eyes looked up amongst hearing his voice. Well it sounded like a whisper since she was wearing the beanie Nessa gave her this past birthday which had two earphones inside.

"Not really since I have to spend one minute of it with you." She smirked, congratulating herself on giving James attitude. She was about to turn the music on again before she was stopped again.

"Look I get it I fucked up, big time. But is th-" James was trying to explain himself but of course got cut off. He knew he made a mistake and seemed that he was falling for the petite blonde girl, with big green-grey eyes. But it didn't seem like she felt the same way.

"Very punny with the whole Big Time Thing, but there isn't a way in hell I plan on letting you get to me again." McKayla snapped, getting her backpack off the floor and storming out of class, and before Miss Collins could say anything the bell rang and the students fled.

"So how'd it go?" Kendall asked his friend, then regretting asking. James just got up and left to 2J, not caring about the lunch plans he had made. This made the answer very clear.

* * *

_**Back in 3A**_

McKayla stormed into her room, dropping her backpack on her beanbag chair. She put a cropped Mickey sweater over her t-shirt and got out her camera. She took advantage of the fact that the girls we're gonna go eat and wouldn't be back for another hour, and she had two hours before her dance class.

Kayla looked through and found the instrumental she recorded to her song I Wish, it kind of described her feelings James forgot all about her when he met Elisa, a tall blonde girl, who looked just like Barbie.

"Baby, I seen the chick you're with, wish that I never did

Freakin' perfect and five foot ten, just wanna punch her lip

'Cause I know I've been wasting time tryinna catch your eye

Yeah I know that I been so blind thinking that I'm your type"

Vanessa reluctantly led James into the apartment. She personally went to 2J and was ready to scap at him, until Maci -who was sitting a table away- explained he was trying to apologize. That's the only reason why she let him in, to apologize to her.

"Is that her?" James asked, he was amazed at the talent he heard, He knew McKayla could dance, and he saw a few of her tumblr photos plastered on Instagram. But she could sing too! Then he listened to the lyrics, she described Elisa, and the situation they were in.

"Yeah, it's her newest. Now you could either wait in the living room or risk her killing you for disturbing her recording. It's the way she blows off steam and lets loose." Vanessa warned, getting them each a water bottle. Allison started telling James about the time McKayla took on her and Maci when they both went in to give her a script while she was recording.

Vanessa didn't know what to do. She loved them as a couple, but didn't want to risk her friend being hurt. This kind of reminded her of the Carrie Diaries, like how they both like each other but have decided against it. It's so wrong, but it seems so right for them to be together. Vanessa thought about kicking James out but decided against it.

Once the apartment heard McKayla stop singing it went dead silent. Then Vanessa, Allison, and Maci shoved James toward the door, being surprised when it opened. Revealing McKayla, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk, and you stormed off in class! And then Vanessa came knocking on my door pissed the fuck off! And then I heard you singi-" James was saying super fast, for some reason being scared of the girl who was about 1 foot smaller than him. McKayla pulled him into the room, closing the room.

"They're gonna fuck. I'm going to Lucy's." Vanessa said, walking out of the apartment. Leaving Maci and Allison deciding what to do, so they just went to Camille and Jo's apartment.

* * *

_**In Jo's Apartment**_

Jo took in Allison and Maci once they knocked. Jo hadn't seen them in a while, since she was filming a movie and was gone until the afternoon. So when they texted her about the tension and James going to the apartment she surely let them come over.

"So what exactly was going on before you guys left?"

"Okay so Vanessa and us had gone to James' place because he totally pissed of McKayla, causing her to storm out of class. But then he explained that he was trying to apologize about the whole incident. So now Vanessa let him in which led to him being pulled into the room with McKayla, and we all left." Maci explained, Allison just adding details which were left out.

"They're gonna hook up." Jo replied, once again grossed looks from the two girls.

"Why does everybody say that?" Allison asked, getting a cup of water.

"I mean it's James and McKayla, once again I remind you how hot James is." Maci responded, looking at her phone.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in 3A**_

_'I didn't know what to do, I mean I can't help that I'm fucking falling for James. I mean my mind must like playing games with me, because the more my head tells me he's bad news, the more I want him._ ' All these thoughts were running through McKayla's head

"Look McKayla, I know I fucked up. Bad, I shouldn't have played you like that, especially after you trusted me enough to tell me about your asshole ex-"

"You're no better James, the only thing keeping you from being just like him is,"

"The fact I never got with you? Well you want to know why McKayla? It's because I knew too damn well that I had to change before I even thought about getting with you. You're a girl with a good heart, who doesn't want a one night stand, you deserve way better than who I used to be. I haven't had any relationship or slept with a girl since Elisa." James wanted her to forgive him, he didn't care if she wanted to get with him, or not. He just wanted an "Apology Accepted."

James stood there waiting for a response, McKayla was leaning against her bed, about 2 feet away, biting her bottom lip. James was lost in his thoughts when he felt a body holding on to him, he looked down and without thinking leaned in and kissed her.

McKayla didn't deny it, in fact she kind of liked it. She felt like she was dreaming, like this was meant to happen. When the two separated McKayla smiled before speaking.

"James, I never hated you, I didn't want to fall for you. But take a bow you've won my heart." McKayla told him, being kissed on the cheek right after.

"Great, now is this the part where we kiss some more or?" James joked, raising an eyebrow when McKayla pushed him -him helping her- onto the bed. They both started a makeout session, and then the door swung open.

"And I was right. Don't be silly wrap your willy." Vanessa smirked, McKayla rolled off, causing herself to hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" James picked McKayla off the floor, then she bursted out laughing.

"I'm a fucking dork, get used to it." McKayla replied, James phone vibrated and Gustavo told him to go to Roque Records. James pecked McKayla's cheek and walked out.

"So you guys a thing now?" Nessa asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Kayla was smiling showing off the one dimple in her right cheek.

"Nope. But it's a start." McKayla replied, she was happy. Happier then she has been for a year.

They weren't together, but they already have made out, been seen by their friend, had a dorky moment, and said goodbye to each other in a period of about 2 hours. It was a good start to happiness.

* * *

**Yes I know I haven't caught up yet! I am trying because I really want the Christmas episodes and such the same day. But maybe you think it's moving too fast but tell me what you think in your reviews? I have an idea on where I want this to go but I accept suggestions (:**

**Read and Review (:**

**-MiniMaslow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's just move onto the chapter, just want to remind you that there is an announcement at the end (:**

* * *

**December 4,2013**

Today was another day of Miss Collins talking about the Secret Santas.

"Palmwoods has generously given me twenty dollars for me to give to each of you. This is for the gift you're buying, but of course feel free to add some of your own money."

She then proceeded to give everybody a crisp twenty dollar bill, not that anybody had even thought about getting anybody anything expensive.

"So what are you getting your secret santa?" Allison asked, she didn't know what to get Carlos. In fact they were complete opposites, so it made that even harder.

She would want a book, possibly a gift card to best buy, or some money so that she can buy more technology, but Carlos wouldn't want anything like that. In her mind Carlos would want a corn dog, pogo stick, and puppy all in one, but of course it was impossible. When they went around Carlos spent most of his minute yelling to Logan across the room. All Allison really heard was, "For Christmas I want- LOGAN ARE YOU ASKING FOR A BARNES N NOBLE GIFT CARD AGAIN?"

"I actually am bidding on a Wilde's autographed hockey stick." Maci replied, closing up her notebook.

The bid had barely started so she put her bid at $50. She wanted to put effort into her gift since her and Kendall had a connection, or at least she thought they did.

"Interesting, I'm just gonna get Logan a calculator keychain to add to his collection," Nessa said, popping her gum bubble.

She didn't know Logan too well, but knew enough to know he was a dork, and not as nerdy as you think. He has a 4.0 gpa but isn't a geek when he isn't in school. Nessa didn't think she was following for a Mitchell, but Logan was scared that he was falling for a Hart.

Now all the girls took a turn to look at McKayla, only Vanessa knew about the little incident with her and James. So the other 2 girls didn't know what to think, the last time they had seen her she had pulled James into her room.

"I don't know what to get James," McKayla answered, but quickly added, "since I don't know his condom size, I mean if he's gonna sleep with a bunch of girls might as well be protected."

She thought of this as a quick save, since what she had began to say sounded almost too dreamy. Not that her friends would notice, she always knew how to make people believe the opposite of what was really going on.

Her friends just laughed until Nessa muttered, "Look who's coming our way."

Here came Diana, Diana Woods. She was probably the richest girl here, making it in the movie industry- not that she was good at acting- her daddy paid for everything she had. Every role was paid for by her beloved daddy. Diana was best friends with the Jennifers, everybody knew them as the Jennifers, but they were part of Diana's Clique.

"Maci, darling, that bag is marvelous. Where can I get one?" Diana complimented Maci. See everybody knew that Diana liked Kendall, but Maci didn't think much about it. This comment made her look down to her faded leather slouch over the shoulder bag.

"Thanks?" Maci replied, puzzled. Diana and her never like each other so she was really thinking about what she was trying to do.

"Anyways, I just wanted to talk to you. Alone." Diana told her, looking at the other girls as she said alone. Then Maci got up and walked to Diana's table, where she received 3 sickeningly sweet smiles.

"I heard you talking about a hockey stick for Kendall."

"Yeah, I've been bidding on it why?"

"I was wondering what to get him, since I'll be his girlfriend by Christmas day. So I want you to win the bid and I'll buy it off you for 2 grand."

Diana seemed to like this idea, Maci not so much. She had saved up some money from Lucy and Vanessa's music video,since she had directed it. Maci thought of this as an important present since she kinda liked Kendall.

"Why? Can't you go off and buy him a Lamborghini with your money?" Maci replied, liking her remark. She didn't like Diana not one bit. She wasn't one to judge off appearance, but the way she walked and talked. It didn't make her likeable one bit.

"If you won't do it the easy way, I guess I'll have to do it the hard way. As you know my Daddy owns the Palmwoods, so I can easily get you out of here. Or I can tell Kendall a little secret about you." Diana smirked, she was winning this argument. She had the upperhand.

"And what secret would that be, because I sure as hell haven't told you any."

Maci didn't know what Diana would say, but she knew that she would say anything to make her back off of Kendall. The girls dad owned the Palmwoods so she could surely do whatever she wanted.

"It doesn't have to be true honey. You know where to find me so tell me what you're gonna do."

Maci walked away unsure of what she was gonna do. But she wasn't gonna let her friends find out.

* * *

**With the Guys**

"So I've been thinking, what do you get a girl like Vanessa? A dead cat?" Logan asked, biting the end of his pencil.

He liked Vanessa, and that was an issue. He couldn't think straight, and the fact that he didn't make a long list of possible gifts yet was killing him.

"I don't know! Just buy her some concert tickets and get over with it. I'm getting Allison a Canon video camera." Carlos replied, smiling. He knew it was an expensive gift but Allison seemed like a nice girl, and with all the Big Time Rush fame he had more than enough to give.

"Yeah, I've seen a few bands on her t-shirts and stuff. I'll buy her two tickets to a concert."

Then a chorus of, "Get Some." or "Oooh Logan" were heard. Of course Logan blushed as red as a tomato. But this didn't stop from asking James, who had started this chorus something. He suspected that James had a thing for McKayla but he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What are you getting McKayla?" Logan asked, smirking.

"I don't know. It depends on how it goes." James then mentally punched himself for saying that. He knew he wanted to go out and get to know McKayla better, but they both had agreed to keep quiet until they were officially dating. Which James knew was his move.

"Who should get some now Diamond." Logan then went into his room and online to find some concert tickets.

"So are you guys a thing or?" Kendall asked, he was the only one there now. Carlos left after James got "burned" by Logan.

"Not officially, but yeah." James replied, smiling. He was ready to be in a committed relationship, but he needed to earn her trust. So no flirting, no new dates, no girls besides family and McKayla.

"Hope it works out. Because you make _noises _when you dream about her and it's not cool to hear. Now I'm gonna go get food." Kendall laughed as he walked away.

James blushed before texting McKayla; they were gonna have a movie date.

* * *

**In Maci's Room**

Maci bit the inside of her cheek before taking out her phone.

She wasn't going to let Diana win, so she texted her a simple,"No. I'm not doing it." She waited anxiously for a text that seemed was never going to come, but it eventually did.

"It's Your Choice. The Game Starts Now."

Maci didn't know what to expect, but she did know that it was gonna be ugly. But the only way to win is to fight fire, with fire, it was exactly what she was gonna do.

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! I was wondering if you guys would be okay with me not catching up, but I will update as much as I can before and after Christmas. The holiday chapters will be posted on the holiday but I don't want to catch up because I'd need about 20 chapters to put up and I don't want to promise that at this point. Don't Hate Me cx**

**~MiniMaslow**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright here's the next chapter, there is a time lapse :)**

* * *

_**December 18, 2013**_

It had been two weeks since Diana sent that text to Maci, but nothing had happened. The anticipation was killing Maci, not that anybody knew about it. She luckily already had the hockey stick in her possession, but Diana was going to do something and Maci didn't know what to think.

That is until she got the text just a few minutes ago, she was still wrapping her head around it.

Diana- You have the stick, but lost the guy. By this time tomorrow he'll know you as a skank. Good Luck impressing him now Sawyer

Maci wanted to go tell somebody, possibly Nessa since Diana would get terrified, but on the other side she wanted to do and end this herself.

"What's up Mace?" Allison asked, taking a bite of her apple.

She had noticed that something was up with her friend, when they were working on the film yesterday she seemed out of it. Though Maci can fool McKayla and Vanessa, she couldn't fool Allison. The two were best friends and roommates so she could see more of Maci than the others.

"Nothing. Well if you honestly want to know , you can't tell the others," Maci waited for a nod from Allison before continuing, " Well Diana pulled me aside because she wanted to win Kendall over by buying my gift off me. I refused and so now she's going to tell Kendall something, probably a lie to make me look like a , quote , Skank."

Allison looked at Maci with disbelief, she knew Diana was going to tell Kendall something bad, like that Maci had slept with a bunch of guys, or anything that's make Maci look like a slut. No matter what happened she knew who Maci was and she wasn't a slut.

"I wouldn't get to worked up. One reason is that Diana is a bitch, she can bark but can't bite. Second of all, Kendall isn't ignorant and won't believe Diana before talking to you about it first." Allison replied, making Maci smile in relief.

There was no reason to worry, especially since Alli had a point and was usually right. Alli was always the one to give people advice that wouldn't involve any arguing or fighting, unlike Nessa who'd say the same thing but including violence.

* * *

**In Apartment 2J**

Kendall was at the mall in this antique looking store looking for a gift for Maci. He saw a bunch of random things but was looking for something including filmography. He walked around before finding some antique looking camera. Turns out it wasn't functioning but he knew somebody who could fix it.

As Kendall walked over to his car his phone vibrated, he ignored it that is until he sat in the drivers seat and it vibrated 2 more times.

3 New Messages From: Diana

_Hey Kendall!_

_It's Important!_

_Answer the Damn Message!_

To Diana: _What do you want._

Kendall rolled his eyes before clicking send. He didn't understand why Diana didn't leave him alone, she was obsessed and he didn't like that. Especially since he wanted to ask Maci out, out having Diana obsessing doesn't help.

From Diana: _Just wanted to let you know that you were gonna be a daddy from the little incident you and Maci had in the pool last summer. Maci had an abortion though, so no little Knight came into the world._

Kendall just stared at his phone for a minute, before messaging Maci to meet him at Starbucks and rushing over.

He made it there a few minutes before Maci and waited for a few minutes until she entered. She adjusted her flannel before sitting down across from Kendall.

"You said it was an emergency?" Maci asked, she knew it was going to be about Diana, but wasn't sure what exactly lie was told.

"Yeah you see Diana told me something, and it was umm pretty big. I don't know how it happened but.."

"What'd she tell you Kendall?" Maci snapped, she needed to know. If it wasn't anything to worry about he would've texted her no need for this face-to-face meeting.

"Last summer, when we both thought it'd be a good idea to sneak out into the pool late at night, and took things a bit far, by you know having sex. I thought I had been protected, but Diana said you were pregnant, and had an abortion."

Kendall looked down at his hands, and Maci bit her cheek. It was true that they had done it, but she wasn't pregnant, ever.

"Well I could tell you that I was never pregnant."

"So it's not true?"

"Of course not. And if it was I would've told you something Kendall."

"Okay.. But how did Diana find out?"

Kendall was relieved, about her not being pregnant. But the fact that Diana knew surprised him, they both agreed not to tell anybody and he thought they had both owned up to that promise.

"Her dad own the Palmwoods, she probably watched the surveillance."

This lead to a whole other conversation on why Diana would do something like this. Of course Maci owed it to Kendall to explain the confrontation without including anything to do with her own crush.

Then the two parted off, to the same destination, Diana's suite. Diana opened the door surprised to see Kendall _and Maci _in front of her door.

"Kendall,Maci what a surprise. Come in!"

Diana was once again being sickeningly sweet, and Maci didn't like it one bit. Diana was never confronted, she was always the one confronting. She usually had the Jennifers scare everybody away.

"Cut the crap Diana. What do you have against Maci that'd you lie to me about her having an abortion!" Kendall snapped, surprising Diana. She kind of found it hot, not that she should be enjoying this.

"She was getting in between me and you. And don't you think you should've had some input on that decision?" Diana replied, she was pulling the whole flirty card.

"Look stop the crap! This is bullshit! I was never pregnant and Kendall will never be with you! Get over it!" Maci snapped. She was beyond done, she rushed out slamming the door on the way out.

Kendall ran after her, just in time to put his hand in to stop the elevator door.

Kendall walked Maci to her apartment. It was quiet and Maci whispered a quick, "Thank you." and was about to go inside until Kendall stopped her.

"Maci, I know it's not the best timing. But I really want you to know that I like you, a lot. And was wondering if you'd want to be my girlfriend."

Kendall looked at her with hope in his caramel green eyes, Maci felt the smile tugging at her lips

"Okay." Maci replied, earning a quick kiss from Kendall. They both said bye before Maci sipped inside the apartment and pressed herself against the door.

Today had taught her something, that somewhere in the bad there's a good. In the mist of the Diana bullshit, she now had a boyfriend.

* * *

**So how was that for drama? Anyways I promise you the other chapters are gonna be more festive and such, this was just something that popped into my head and I wanted to write :) **

**~MiniMaslow**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so this is a happy festive chapter! I promise that this isn't going to be depressing or drama filled x)**

* * *

** December 20,2013**

Today was the day, everybody would find out who they got for Secret Santa. They'd go around giving everybody their gift, and then they would be paired up for the New Years concert.

"Class we will have Jo begin with her Secret Santa, until the whole class has been called." Miss Collins explained, after Jo told who she got that person went and this continued until there was 8 kids who didn't go.

"Umm Kendall, why don't you say who you got." Miss Collins told the boy, she was confused on why they were left but soon realized why.

"I got Sawyer, I mean Maci." Kendall announced, grabbing the antique camera from behind his seat. Maci pecked his cheek and said thank you, which followed with "awws" and an 'ugh' from Diana.

"I picked out Knight, Kendall Knight." Maci mimicked what her boyfriend had done and got out the obviously wrapped hockey stick out. Kendall was shocked, and super excited to open his signed hockey stick. It had been signed by the whole team, he had looked for it everywhere and had it now.

"That ended the cycle again so Vanessa please state who you got." Miss Collins stated.

Vanessa had no idea what to get Logan at first, but then he tutored her last week and she found out that Logan was very interested in Stephen Hawking. Her dad being the nerd he was, was good friends with Stephen so she easily arranged Logan to get lunch and meet the man.

"I got Logan Mitchell, and his gift is a lunch with Stephen Hawking." Vanessa smiled and gave him a card. It had when where and all the information, Logan thanked her before continuing.

"Well surprisingly enough I got Vanessa Hart. And I know you like concerts so I got you 2 tickets to Coachella 2014. It's a wait but I hope you like it."

Vanessa found herself hugging Logan. She had always wanted to go but always wasted all her money instead of saving up for tickets.

"Okay that's weird. McKayla go ahead."

"Umm I got James Diamond, and his gift is movie kit." McKayla got out a big box. Inside it had a few christmas movies, popcorn, a hoodie, hot chocolate, and a bunch of candy. James had asked her to come over later that night because everybody was going out so the apartment was all his.

James said thanks, McKayla knew he wasn't planning on making the relationship obvious like Kendall did, so she wasn't expecting anything special.

"I got McKayla a something but before I give it to her I want to ask her something," everybody knew what was happening next, well especially Kendall since they talked about this, " McKayla, I don't know what you're gonna say but I was hoping you'd give me a second chance and be my girlfriend."

McKayla of course knew what she was gonna say but she pretended that she was thinking about it, Miss Collins looked at her with anticipation, she was a sucker for this kind of thing.

"Duh!" McKayla replied, James pecked her lips before giving McKayla her gift, it was a heart locket with a music note. There was nothing inside, but McKayla was soon going to put something in there.

"Aww! Okay now Carlos say what you got Allison, and vice-versa."

"I got Allison this Canon Video Camera." Carlos replied, Allison smiled before giving Carlos a hug. She blushed before saying sorry, she wanted to get more into her own filming and now she could.

"I actually got Carlos an XBox." Allison had heard from Logan that Carlos was getting her a camera, so she wanted to spend some money on him too. She found a gift card on the mall floor which was fifty dollars worth, plus the Christmas sale so she decided on getting Carlos the new XBox.

"Class go pair up with either who you got or who got you and start planning the New Years performance."

Everybody paired up and midway through class a variety of chips, desserts, and drinks were laid out and while everybody enjoyed themselves they discussed New Years performances. They all had to report to Gustavo the next day what song they planned on doing so they can have rehearsal days worked out.

* * *

** With McKayla and James**

McKayla followed James into the warm apartment at about 7:00. She had helped her friends get ready, Maci was on a date and Allison and Vanessa had said they were going to the party. While they got dolled up, McKayla changed into sweats and a sweater, and just applied mascara and chapstick.

"Where is everybody?" McKayla asked. James had told her the apartment would be empty, but Kendall was the only other one with a girlfriend. So where did the other two go?

"Carlos invited Allison to go see a marathon of Christmas Movies they had at the drive-in. And Logan is taking Vanessa on a secret admirer hunt." James replied, McKayla nodded in understanding.

McKayla knew that her two friends liked the two boys but didn't dare mention anything; Girl Code. Allison of course would say yes since she did like Carlos and was just a sweet girl in general. Vanessa was probably excited under her frustration, knowing Logan he probably started all of this at the party Jo and Camille were hosting.

"That's cute," McKayla commented, smiling. McKayla and James, James and McKayla, she liked the sound of it. She never thought of them ever being together since they had a big problem months ago.

McKayla took off her Uggs before walking over to the kitchen and popping popcorn. The two had decided to watch, White Chicks and Family Guy reruns. And if they both hadn't passed out McKayla would convince James to watch Dance Moms with her.

James walked to a cabinet they had in the hallway and brought out some blankets and pillows. He also went into the kitchen and filled bowls with candy, then continued to pour them both some Cherry Coke.

When they had everything ready James put the CD in and they snuggled up on the couch. McKayla eventually got embarrassed because she would laugh so hard, but James would just laugh along too.

* * *

**With Allison and Carlos**

Allison was nervous, not as nervous as her first date, but this was a close second. She actually liked Carlos and she thought he liked her back, but what is he didn't?

"Allison come on let's go buy snacks." Carlos told Alli, they got out of the car and walked over the concession stand.

Somewhere on the way there Carlos' hand touched Allison's and it felt so natural and the two linked. Allison looked down at their hands and felt herself start to blush so she looked away.

Carlos paid for their popcorn, nachos, and drinks and they started walking back. Carlos offered to carry Allisons' food too, but she wanted him to know she was independant.

They decided to share their food, since none of them thought they would finish everything by themselves. Carlos probably could but he wouldn't do that in front of Allison.

"Aww look it's Frozen." Allison commented like a child and pointed at the screen. This caused Carlos to laugh which lead to Alli giggling too.

In the middle of the movie Allison reached into the popcorn and found Carlos' hand already there. The second they both felt each other they looked down and bumped heads.

"Sorry." Allison apologized, before blushing bright red.

"It's fine." Carlos reassured her, and looked into her brown eyes. Allison pushed her hair behind her ear; Carlos noticed it was a nervous habit.

Next thing Allison felt was Carlos' lips against hers. She had just had her fist kiss!

'This has just made this the perfect date' is all that Allison thought once they parted.

* * *

**With Vanessa, and Logan?**

Vanessa was drinking her 'pink lemonade' while talking to Lucy and for some reason when she asked for a refill it came with a note.

_Have fun playing the game, I promise I won't play your hart._

_Follow the Arrows, You'll get closer to finding me. -Admirer_

Vanessa had a secret admirer? She saw some arrows on the floor which lead her to the elevator, she saw the down button circled so that's what she pushed. Another arrow inside pointed to the lobby button.

Nessa sighed as she walked out and followed the arrows to Bitters desk. Another note,

_You have my Hart. Walk over to the pool -Admirer_

"Turn Around."

Vanessa didn't know if she heard wrong or if it really was Logan. Sure enough she saw Logan standing there with flowers.

She didn't know what went through her but she ran and hugged Logan pecking his cheek.

"That's so cute Logie! Thank You." Vanessa exclaimed, she was being honest. She'd never had anybody do anything this nice to her.

"It wasn't too cheesy?" Logan asked. He was actually wondering since she was a 'bad' girl.

"Not at all. Well maybe a little." Vanessa joked, she started laughing.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Logan asked, Vanessa laughed before saying "Yes." and kissing him.

She had a feeling that he knew that she liked him which is why he did this but no matter what she knew she was glad to have Logan be her boyfriend.

* * *

** END OF CHAPTER! I know I didn't do Maci and Kendall but that is because they had a chapter which was all about them already so let's say they went out to dinner cx**

**~MiniMaslow**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Christmas Eve! & If You Don't Celebrate Christmas Happy Tuesday (:**

* * *

_** December 24,2013**_

Everybody was rushing around at Roque Records, this was because Gustavo volunteered to have the Christmas party there, since he also wanted to celebrate the release of BTR's Christmas Album.

"Kelly! Go see if the DJ is ready, and then go to the photographers from the magazines are here!" Gustavo ordered and Kelly went off to check how everything was going.

The party was set to start at eight, and it was just 5, but all these things had to be done. Gustavo didn't want a mob of angry teenagers going off on how boring the party was a such so he made sure that the DJ, photographers, chef, waiters, exc. were ready.

Gustavo also had to figure out the performances for the New Years concert. It was going to be a long day of preparation.

* * *

** In Apartment 3A**

The girls were moving around trying to find shoes, jewelry, and such for the Christmas party.

They all wanted to look nice since they all officially had boyfriends, not that that really changed how they would dress, since they'd probably wear something cute anyways.

McKayla did her own makeup before continuing to do Alli's since she wanted to look extra cute for Carlos. It was super cute because even though Carlos was officially her boyfriend she still wanted to impress him.

"You guys ready?" McKayla asked Vanessa and Maci who were on the couch watching TV.

"Yeah. You?" Maci responded, scrolling through her phone.

"Pretty much." McKayla answered, adding a little bit of lip gloss on Alli before stepping back to admire her work.

See the party started at 8, so they started getting ready at 4, for some reason they decided it'd be best to get ready extra early. So now they all waited for their boyfriends to come pick the up.

* * *

** Meanwhile in 2J**

Logan finished buttoning up his shirt before walking out and coughing because of a cloudy mist of cologne.

"Damn Kendall, stop drowning your clothes in perfume." Logan told his friend who seemed to be spraying even more. Kendall just stuck out his tongue before spraying some in Logan's direction.

James on the other hand was still in the restroom 'Diamondizing' himself. While Carlos was banging on the door since he really had to pee.

"James hurry up!" Carlos yelled, hitting the door with his fist.

James rolled his eyes as he opened the door fearing that his friend would pee in his pants, again. He walked out and like Kendall spritz some cologne on himself, but less of course.

Then they all waited for Carlos to come out before going up to 3A.

They all knocked on the door and when they heard McKayla's voice the boys pushed James towards the door. Making him bump into McKayla.

"Woah, didn't you miss me." McKayla joked, kissing her boyfriend before letting the rest of the boys in.

All the girls did the same greeting all the boys before they all chilled for a while since they had about 2 hours before the party started.

James and McKayla went into McKayla's room, Logan and Nessa stayed in the living room, Maci and Kendall went into Maci's room, which left Allison and Carlos at the table in the kitchen.

James and McKayla just talked about what they both planned to do. McKayla mentioned World of Dance and other events for dancing that she wanted to go to, and James said he wanted to get more into acting.

Carlos and Alli were feeding each other grapes, while Alli tutored Carlos, even though they mostly talked about places they liked visiting and stuff like that.

Vanessa and Logan were snuggled up in the couch watching Elf, since it was on and laughing there heads off.

Meanwhile in Maci's room, Kendall was showing Maci how to play guitar, even though she was thinking more about Kendall instead of paying attention.

Once it was eight the big group of teens walked over to Roque Records, which was decorated very festive.

It had streamers, lights, and balloons in red and green all around the building.

"Time to party!" Vanessa exclaimed, pulling Logan towards the dance floor.

The rest of the teens followed them onto the dancefloor, eventually created a huge dance circle. This continued until it was time to eat and everybody sat at a table.

Eventually McKayla was bored and so was James so they left the party, leaving everybody there.

"James, I'm tired." McKayla whined, James just looked at her.

"What do you want me to do carry you?" James asked, earning McKayla's puppy eyes.

And he did, he gave McKayla a piggy back ride all the way to the Palmwoods. Once they entered 3A they went inside of McKayla's room but McKayla didn't let James go inside.

"Imma change wait here." McKayla changed into some sweats and a tshirt and then opened the door.

"Mistletoe." McKayla told her boyfriend who proceeded to kiss her and lead her to the bed. Where this makeout session continued for a while, before they heard somebody else enter the apartment.

They walked out and there was Vanessa and Logan, Kayla let them go into the room and her and James cuddled up on the couch.

"Kayla?" James whispered, only to see his girlfriend was asleep. He kissed her cheek, before laying his arm over her and falling asleep.

"Thanks for walking me over Carlos," Alli told her boyfriend, before she went inside.

"Welcome, but it's kind of my job as your boyfriend." Carlos replied, before laughing with Allison.

He kissed her cheek before walking away back to 2J, being surprised that Logan was just behind him. Which only left James and Kendall, well they knew James was at 3A, Kendall on the other hand was where?

* * *

**With Maci and Kendall**

They had left Roque Records and didn't want to go back to the palmwoods, so they were at an all night diner.

"So that's how me and the girls met." Maci ended her story before drinking some of her coffee.

Kendall laughed at the funny story, before going to tell how him and the boys met.

Somehow they didn't mind that it was almost Christmas Day, they were enjoying this moment.

* * *

**Sorry this wasn't really exciting or anything. Next chapter will be sweet since it's christmas day.**

**Also the girls outfits are on my polyvore, .com (: They should be SS 0#**

**~MiniMaslow**


End file.
